Fighting for Love
by tokyomewmewfanatic
Summary: She was so close...and then this happened. This wasn't supposed to happen! Tears streamed down her face and she began sprinting towards him. She refused to let it end this way. She was suppose to confess her love, they were supposed to be together. Everything was supposed to somehow work out. She absolutely refused to let it end like this. It won't. It can't.
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N._** So I don't have anything to say so enjoy the story :)

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

It was the middle of winter and this was the coldest night that Tokyo had seen in years. Most people were bundled up inside but not Kisshu. He sat on top of the clock tower where he had first met Ichigo. Looking down at the city, he sat there, his thoughts running rampant.  
'Why does it have to be like this? I try so hard for her. Why can't she just see that!?'  
Kish felt absolutely defeated. You would have thought that she would have noticed how genuine his efforts were by now.  
'Even after repeated rejections, I still tried. Even though my chances are less than one in a trillion I still somehow managed to piece it back together and try again, holding on to the small hope that **maybe** this time, things will be different but Ichigo would never see it that way.'  
He felt a whole array of different emotions but one started to dominate over the rest, anger. He went from being sad and defeated to feeling angry and bitter.  
'She's too stuck on her precious Aoyama-kun to even see my efforts. To her, I'm just some annoying stalker who won't take no for answer. He doesn't even try to show her his so called love for her. He has never tried and I've never stopped trying but yet he's still the one that gets to call her his. He doesn't even deserve her but yet she worships the ground he walks on.'  
He spat in disgust, "I bet she's with him right now,**fawning** over him."

_**With Ichigo and Masaya**_

Masaya stood facing the girl he loved searching her face for any indications of a bluff. He couldn't believe his ears and quite frankly, he didn't want to. He just prayed to God that it was all just a bluff and that in a few moments she would break into laughter proclaiming how she had managed to trick him. He searched her face and waited but she wasn't joking, she was all too serious.  
"I'm really sorry Aoyama-kun. I do love you, I probably always will but I just don't love you in that way anymore. I love you but I'm _**in love**_ with someone else."I

**_Back to Kish_**

'I just wish she loved me the way she loves him; and maybe if she gave me the chance I've been so desperately hoping for, one day she will.

He chucked, 'who am I kidding? That would never happen, she hates me. She'd never give me the chance even if her life was on the line.'  
Suddenly he got very angry.  
"That's right" he spat. "She would never give me the chance even if her life was on the line but she gave that stupid treehugger a chance without a second thought! I beg for just a small chance and don't get it but he gets the chance handed to him on a golden platter!'

**_With Ichigo and Masaya_**

He was heartbroken but he smiled as if nothing was wrong.  
"Don't worry about it Ichigo; It's not your fault. It can't be helped..."  
Once again, they stood there in silence; Masaya was the first to break it, "It's not good to be out in the cold for too long; maybe I should take you home."  
"No, it's fine... I'll be fine. I think I'll just walk myself this time."  
Masaya looked at her with a worried expression.  
"Seriously, I'll be fine and besides the walk will help me clear my head."  
"If you say so" Masaya replied, skeptically.  
Ichigo gave him a reassuring smile and walked off.  
With each step she felt more and more relieved. That was way easier than she thought but then she felt herself begin to worry again.  
'Now I'm going to have to confess to Kisshu. This is going to be a thousand times harder.'  
Hey inner voice chimed in, 'What are you worried about? Kisshu loves you. He won't be mad; He'll just be happy you finally came around.'  
'But I've been so mean to him. What if he hates me?'  
'Don't be ridicules. He is head over heels in love with you and nothing you did would ever change the way he feels about you. You're worrying for nothing and besides if he hated you would be constantly declare his love for you?' Her inner voice continued to reason with her.  
Finally Ichigo was assured and she gained confidence. She took Masha off her phone and held him in her hand.  
"Wake up Masha"  
The little robot awoke, poofed back to his normal size, and then chirped pleasantly, "ohayou, Ichigo. Masha awake. Masha awake."  
She smiled.  
"Masha do you think you can track Kisshu?"  
"Masha can, Masha can!"  
Masha picked up on KISH'S location and Ichigo hurried there.

**_With Kish_**

He worked himself into a rage. His eyes were glowing bright red and he was well past seething.  
'Why can't she see how much I love her!? All I've ever wanted was a chance to show her that, just a chance, BUT I CAN'T EVEN HAVE THAT! I tried and tried and tried again but I still haven't gotten anywhere! I've only managed to make her hate me more...AND MAYBE I'D BE BETTER OFF DEAD!'

Ichigo smiled. He was in sight and all she could feel at that moment was extreme happiness.

Kisshu didn't notice her. He was so indulged in his own thoughts.  
He let out a half hearted chuckle. 'At least if i killed myself then she'd finally be happy with me.'  
With that last thought Kisshu summoned his dragon swords and pierced himself in the heart.

Ichigo stopped in her tracks; she could literally feel her face fall. Ichigo was in shock, she could not believe what had just happened. It had all happened so fast. She was so close to running up to him and confessing her love. She was so close...and then this happened. This wasn't supposed to happen! Tears streamed down her face and she began sprinting towards him. She refused to let it end this way. She was suppose to confess her love, they were supposed to be together. Everything was supposed to somehow work out. She absolutely refused to let it end like this. It won't. It can't.

**_A.N._** So originally I made what happened with Kish one chapter and what happened with Ichigo/Masaya another chapter but then I had the awesome idea to have it happen simultaneously! I've never actually written a story like that before so I kinda had a hard time writing it but hopefully it turned out well. I felt like it was switching really weird and my flowing that good but I think it's okay now that I'm done. Um, please review, tell me what you think. No flames please (not that I think anyone would) but yeah let me know what you think. Also, before I end, constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew :(

She could hardly breathe. The cold air made the tears burn her cheeks but she didn't care about any of that. She just wanted to get to Kisshu. She came to a halt when she reached him and then allowed herself to collapse on to her knees. She reached out her arms and slid them under him. She sat there a brief second holding him but she knew she couldn't stay like that; She had to get moving. Ichigo transformed into her mew form and with a struggle she managed to half carry, half drag him to her house.

Earlier that day the she had been pissed at her parents for leaving but at this moment in time she couldn't have been more relieved . Ichigo opened the door, went in, and got him up on the couch; there was **no** way she could get him up all those stairs.

After putting him on the couch she got to work. There was no time to waste. She got bandages, a towel, a bowl of hot water, and antiseptic. She pushed his shirt up and began cleaning his would. After she was done dressing his wound she got a bunch of blankets. After draping the blankets on him she left out the door. She knew she **had to** get mew aqua. That was the **only way** he would live. She just hoped she would be able to get it.

**A.N.** I know this chapter was really really short but please review. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

As soon as Ichigo stepped out the door she wished she hadn't; It was freezing! The mew didn't want to do this but she had to; She couldn't let Kish die. With that thought on her mind she hurried to the cafe. Finally after what seemed like forever, she reached the cafe doors. Reaching her hand in her right pocket, she pulled out a key.  
Her heart was racing; she knew this was her only chance to save Kisshu and if she got caught, it was all over for them. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door.  
'Now time for the hard part' she thought to herself.  
Holding her breath, she pushed the door open and tensed up when it squeaked. Her heart was pumping with adrenaline and she just prayed to God that she would not get caught. Ichigo gently closed the door behind her and got to work. As quietly as a cat she walked across the cafe floors and down to the basement. It was dark and she could barely see. She took out her phone using the bright screen as a light and searched around for the mew aqua. Time was ticking and she knew that the longer she took the worse Kish would get. Finally, she was able to find it; It was kept in a small glass vile. Without a moments hesitation she grabbed it. Now all she had to do was get it to Kisshu. As Ichigo was leaving she heard foot steps coming down the stairs and before she could even react, the lights turned on. The one thing she hoped wouldn't happen, happened. Standing there, was Ryou.

**A.N. **sorry it's so short but I wanted to end with a cliffie. Um, like I always say, please review and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own TMM

**Ryou's POV**

She took one look at me and then on the ground she was. She had fainted. For the first time in years, I was in complete shock. I didn't fully comprehend what had just happened. Ichigo randomly shows up to the cafe late at night, too late to be out, and she looks like a disheveled mess. Her shirt is covered in blood and her bangs are clinging to her forehead; her eyes are red and poofy like she's been crying...I just don't know what to make of this."

**Ichigo's POV**

I woke up to being carried by Ryou. This was an absolute nightmare. I knew if he realized I was awake he would ask what happened so I kept my eyes closed. I could feel him climbing up the stairs and instantly I knew he was taking me to the spare room, it doubled as an infirmary. I knew that if I took too long to wake up, he'd try to wake me up and once i was awake, he'd ask what happened; this thought caused me to go into panic mode. I frantically searched my mind for an excuse. The only believable lie I could come up with was that I was attacked...but then he'd try to take a look at my wound and I don't have one

'Then make one' my inner voice told me.

The thought was absolutely crazy but I didn't know what else I could do. The thing is, how would I even do that without Ryou noticing? There wasn't a way...  
'He'll have to leave the room for water right? I mean he's going to need water to clean it right?'  
I thought and thought and I before I knew it I was being laid on the bed. Oh no, times up.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

Ryou gently shook Ichigo in an attempt to wake her. She fluttered her eyes as if she was just waking up.  
"It wasn't too hard to wake you, it's not as serious as I thought." Ryou stated, but mostly to himself.  
Walking over to the cabinet he asked, "do you think you can sit up on your own?"  
"Yeah, it's not too bad" Ichigo replied as she sat herself us.  
Ryou looked through the cabinet until he found a bottle of peroxide and some bandages. He grabbed them and tossed them into the bed.  
"I'll be back" he told her as he was walking out the door.  
'Nows your chance!'  
'What do I use?' Ichigo asked feeling frantic.  
'We're in an infirmary. Find a scalpel or something!'  
Ichigo frantically searched the room, she didn't have much time.  
'Be quiet! Do you want him to hear you!?'  
Ichigo continued her search, trying to be quiet. Time was ticking and she didn't have time to waste. She lifted up her shirt and stared at her stomach, she really did not want to do this but hearing Ryou's footsteps reminded her that she had to act now. She held her breathe and quickly swiped the blade across her stomach. She wanted to cry out but there was no time to writher in pain. Without thinking she put the scalpel underneath the pillow and sat on the bed. Just as she had pulled her shirt back down the door opened and there sat Ichigo looking just as she had when he left. He walked in with a bowl of water and a cloth.  
Okay Strawberry, let's see"  
Ichigo cautiously pulled up he shirt revealing her wound.  
Ryou dipped the cloth in the water and ringed out the cloth. He gently cleaned the blood away and Ichigo cringed.  
"At least it's not too bad. You won't need stitches."  
"That's good" Ichigo mumbled awkwardly, just wanting to fill the silence.  
They sat that in silence for a long time and finally it was broken.  
"I'm all done, Strawberry."  
Ichigo looked down to see her bandaged stomach.  
"Thanks" Ichigo replied as she pulled down her shirt.  
"Ryou turned to leave," I guess I'll see you in the morning."  
"Ah! Wait!" Ichigo stopped him.  
"What now Strawberry?"  
"Do you think you could take me home?" Ichigo asked nervously  
"Do you have any idea how late it is?"  
"Please Ryou?"  
Ryou just looked at her.  
"I don't even have any stuff here!" She complained.  
Ryou sighed "after tonight you better not have anything to say about me being mean"  
"Thanks Ryou"  
"Whatever, let me just grab my keys"  
Ryou grabbed his keys and they left the cafe. When they reached the car, Ryou opened the door and helped her get in.  
Walking around to the other side he got in, started the car, and drove off.  
"So you wanna explain what happened?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are you really that dense Strawberry? I'm talking about how you got this wound."  
Ichigo felt panicked and all she could think to say was, "I was attacked."  
"Well I kinda figured..."  
Ichigo blushed in embarrassment.  
"So who attacked you?"  
"A man...I don't know who exactly..."  
Ryou wasn't sure what to think of her vague answer but he just went on asking questions.  
"Mhmm, a man. Care to explain why you were even out that late for some random man to even be able to attack you?"  
'Does Ryou ever stop acting like an insensitive jerk' she thought to herself.  
She was slightly annoyed by his attitude but she tried her best to ignore it.  
"I was on a date with Masaya and the date kinda ended with a breakup...he offered to walk me home but I just thought that would be too awkward so I told him I'd walk myself home this time." Ichigo bit her lip, "While I was walking some drunk guy came stumbling up and tried to hit on me. I kept walking and he got mad for ignoring him at grabbed me-"  
"Okay, that's enough" Ryou interrupted, "I can see where this is going."  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, if you need anything feel free to call me or Keiichiro"  
By this time they had reached Ichigo's house, thanking Ryou she climbed out the car and walked towards the front door. Ryou waited till Ichigo was in the house until he drove off.  
"Time to tend to Kish" she thought to herself.

**A.N. **So like I don't know really know what to think of this chapter. For days I changed it because I wasn't really satisfied. Even now some words or phrases I feel like I should change...idk...tell me what you think and see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. **Okay, so I realized that since I came back from my temporary break I haven't thanked everyone like I used to so thanks everyone. Thank you for reading and/or reviewing. Thanks for adding my story to your favorite list or just following it. I'm so very thankful for all the support and that's all, so with that said, enjoy the story :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMM

As soon as she got in the house she walked over to Kish. She reached into her pocket and opened the small vile. With shaking hands she transferred the mew aqua from the vile into Kisshu's body. The mew aqua seeped through the bandages and into Kisshu's wound. The tightness in her chest had disappeared and for the first time that night, she felt like she could breath. She now knew that Kish was going to be okay and she could finally rest. She wearily climbed up the stairs headed straight for her room. Not even bothering to change out of the bloody clothes she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep, shoes on and all. She was exhausted and she would need her sleep; tomorrow would be a very long day and she would most definitely be needing all her energy.

**A.N.** So I feel like I kind of ended the chapter weird but I kinda wanted to leave the readers wondering what would happen, leave a little but of mystery. I know it's like super duper insanely short but yeah... Um, like I always say please review and I hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving .


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo woke up to her phone ringing. She groggily sat up and looked at her phone; Masaya was calling. Groaning, she pressed ignore and fell back down. After a while of laying in bed she realized she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, reluctantly she got up and headed for the bathroom. For the first time since last night she saw her reflection and she wished she hadn't. She turned on the water, pealed off her clothes and unwrapped the bandages. Stepping into the shower she instantly felt better. The water was a light brown color and she could feel all of yesterday's grime washing off of her. (A.N. cause ya know the dried blood). She almost didn't want to get out but she had more important matters to attend to. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped the towel around her, picked up her dirty clothes, and walked into her room. She dried off and changed into a white Victoria Secret shirt with a 3/4 sleeve that said 'LOVE PINK' and a pair of dark grey Victoria Secret sweets that also said, 'LOVE PINK'. P  
Lastly, she put on a pair of white fluffy socks. As she walked out her door and down the stairs she put her towel dried hair into a messy bun. The first thing she did when she got downstairs was check on Kish. His breathing was regular and he seemed to be fine...in fact, he actually looked very peaceful. Figuring he would wake up soon she went into the kitchen so she could make some ramen. He'd probably be hungry when he woke up and considering it was already 12:45 she figured he'd be waking up any minute now. While she waited for the ramen to cook she went to check on him and as if on cue, he started to stir.  
His eyes fluttered and then he opened them. Ichigo walked over to him.  
She wasn't really sure what to say so she just settle for "Hey Kish."  
He blinked a few times, "...Koneko-chan?"  
"Yeah...it's me."  
He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and then brushed his bangs from his face.  
"Well I know for a fact if I died I wouldn't go to Heaven which means this must be real." he said with a weak chuckle. "So mind explains what's going on here?"  
She sat on coffee table in front of the couch.  
"After your stupid stunt I brought you back here..."  
"But why? I thought you hated me?" He asked, clearly confused.  
"Kish, I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone...well except Ryou but that's completely different. But anyways, at times I found you completely annoying and irritating but that was at times. I don't hate you and even if I did, I couldn't see something like that and just walked away like nothing happened."  
"Wow" Kisshu was quite surprised, " But why am I still alive, I mean that wound should have killed me...speaking of which, I don't even feel anything. It doesn't hurt one bit."  
"That's because I got mew aqua...you're body is weak but the wound is completely healed."  
"Mew away? How'd you get that."  
"The lab...long story short, I went to go get it, ran into Ryou and had to make a wound so he wouldn't suspect anything...it's a long story but it really doesn't matter how I got it."  
"Wait, so let me get this straight, you really gave yourself a wound so you could get mew aqua to save me?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay this cannot be real because the Ichigo I know would never go through so much trouble to save me" he said in disbelief.  
"Well I did..." She sighed.  
"But why?" He asked incredulously.  
She sighed and then after a long pause she had worked up the courage to tell him, "well, I kinda broke up with Aoyama-kun last night. I was on my way to where you were so I could go confess..but I just wasn't there soon enough..."  
She looked down and nervously bit her bottom lip.  
"Is that true Koneko-chan?"  
"...yeah."  
He smiled, "you have no idea how happy that just made me."  
"Really?" She looked up at him.  
"Really." He smiled at her.  
"You're not mad?  
"Mad? Why would I be mad kitten? My wish finally came true!" He beamed.  
"I don't know...but are you hungry? I figured you be hungry when you woke up so I made ramen, it should be done by now."  
"Yeah, that'd be great" he replied.  
She got up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Kisshu with his thoughts but a minute later she was walking up with a bowl of ramen.  
"Be carful, it's hot" she said as she handed him the bowl and chopsticks.  
"Thanks kitten."  
"So...you like me now?" He asked somewhat awkwardly.  
"Well I wouldn't say now...I mean I liked you since day one..."  
"Really now?" He raises a brow. "And I'm just finding this out because?"  
"Well honestly...I thought you were just playing"  
He couldn't help but laugh at this. Whipping away the tears from his eyes he composed enough himself to say, "sorry but you're really dense sometimes."  
"What else was I to think? Guys typically don't refer to the girl they so-call love as a toy."  
He could see and hear her frustration.  
"I mean if you really love someone then they have to be mean more to you than just some play thing; If you really loved them then you wouldn't consider them to be disposable and think they're something that's easy to replace." Her eyes start watering.  
He sat up and sat the bowl and chopsticks on the table.  
He grabbed her hand.  
"I'm sorry Ichigo, I'm sorry for making you think that..but I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."  
She didn't say anything,instead, the sound of the doorbell ringing filled the silence.

A.N. Wondering who's at the door? Well review and I'll post so you can find out :)


End file.
